Randomly Kiss Minerva Day!
by FlamingToads
Summary: I think the title tells you what will happen! It's Randomly Kiss Minerva Day! This is Minerva's favorite day! Of course. It's a comfort thing!


**A story that just happened to past by while I was drawing! That takes skills! Any who, I hope you like it! Aww, love is in the air dear children! So start taking deep breathes. And you must hurry before people inhale it all! **

~Randomly Kissing Minerva Day!~

Minerva McGonagall had a terrible day. The Weasley Twins had been selling love potions and so as Head Deputy she went to punish them. Of course at the same time few students had drank it and she was the first female in their few. So they had fallen for her. And she wasn't even able to punish Fred and George, for they were long gone when she returned from the chase. Neville Longbottom had blown up a potion and she had argued with Severus for a good hour of what happened to be destroyed. Peeves had followed her most of the day while singing songs about her being strict and he had a blast over the love potion accident. And she couldn't forget that she had to assist Sybil to her chambers because she had drunk too much. And all her way to her chamber Sybil went on and on about how she was in terrible danger, yada yada yada.

Minerva slumped on her bed and covered herself. Albus opened the door of the bathroom and made his way to the bed. He covered himself as well and wrapped his arms around Minerva. Minerva smiled and turned to him. He kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm sorry you had such a dreadful day darling." He smiled. " I hear a couple of boys have fallen madly in love with you." He chuckled.

"It's not funny! They chased me around for an hour. I was actually happy to see Severus for once because he helped them control themselves. Of course he then yelled at me for all the expensive ingredients that were destroyed by Neville's explosion." She sighed. "I really hope tomorrow is better."

"Don't worry my dear. Tomorrow will be better." He kissed her and he smiled to himself. "I'll make sure of it." He kissed her once again and both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**

* * *

**

Minerva woke up still wrapped in Albus's arms. That was one way to start a good day. Minerva smiled and snuggled to him. He chuckled as she did this. Minerva and Albus laid there cuddling together until the sun shone through the window. Minerva yawned and both got ready for another day. Minerva was putting her hair up and Albus kissed her on the cheek.

"You should wear your hair down today darling." Minerva looked at him. Again he kissed her but this time on the lips. "Just to make an old man happy?" He eyes twinkled. Minerva smiled at him.

" I suppose I can." She took the few pins out of her hair. Albus held out his arm towards her. She took his arm and he escorted her to breakfast like every other day. As they entered the Great Hall most of the students and all of the staff were already there. It was a custom that Albus and Minerva would normally be early for breakfast but they were a bit late and a rumors started to happen at that moment about why they were late. Really! Teenagers and their dirty minds.

When they made their way up to the staff table Albus pulled out her chair. Minerva smiled and took her seat and as she did so Albus pecked her on the cheek. Minerva blushed and turned to Albus, but yet he acted as if he did nothing.

Minerva talked to Rolanda most of the time and when she did speak to Albus he would peck her on the cheek. After breakfast the students left for their classes. Albus escorted her to her classroom and before leaving kissed her softly on her lips. Some students giggled.

Minerva was surprised to see Albus come in her classroom before and after each class to give her a kiss. And she knew that when Fred and George Weasley saw this they would have a great time teasing her. Minerva sat at her desk as Fred and George took their seats in the front row. They both smiled at her. Most of the students that had drank the love potion was in this class. Most of the boys had blushed. After all they chased her around the school.

Albus had came in a bit later this time, probably on purpose and kissed her gently on the lips. He smiled as the class giggled and whispered. "Don't get any ideas. She's mine." He said this and chuckled. Minerva shook her head.

And she was right. The Weasley twins did taunt her. Asking questions like _what has gotten into him? So does the hair turn him on? _and making few comments. Each time she had scowled at them but yet they still continued. Minerva didn't think it was that bad really. Her day had been going well like Albus had said. Of course it had something to do with all the kisses.

Minerva was surprised that it was already dinner time. Minerva was given kisses in the hall ways classes and they just seemed to keep coming. Minerva walked into the Great Hall. She had noticed that she had made it here before Albus. She was halfway there when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Minerva looked to the left and yet no one was there so she looked to the right and when she did she found herself wrapped in Albus arms and being kissed passionately. When they broke apart students were whispering and giggling to themselves.

"What has gotten into you?" Minerva asked as she realized that everyone was looking at them. She turned red and looked at the floor. Albus raised her head and smiled.

"Well dear, didn't you know it was Randomly Kiss Minerva Day today?" Minerva smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her once again. Today was a very good day.

**HAPPY RANDOMLY KISS MINERVA DAY!!! **

**Reviews would be lovely! **


End file.
